When it Rain's
by gargz
Summary: Takes place after 2x13-2x14  what i want to see  Rachel and Finn get caught in a moment together. One-shot


**When it Rain's**

**Summary: Takes place after 2x13-2x14. Finn and Rachel share a moment while stuck together through a storm. One shot**

**Note: First attempt every at smut, but its barely that, more soft core.**

* * *

It's four thirty when Mr. Schue calls practice. Everyone starts to slowly file out of the choir room. Some heading toward their lockers, the others heading directly to the parking lot.

Rachel takes her time gathering her stuff; she has to wait until five for her dads to come get her. As she is packing up the remainder of her stuff she hears Finn call out his goodbyes, "Bye Mr. Schue see you tomorrow." He pauses for a minute, "Bye Rach." Her nickname easily falls from his lips.

Together they cringe, it had been a long time since he called her that. Things between the two of them were better, they weren't quite at the place they were before they dated, and calling them friends most days felt like a stretch. But they both made an effort, for the team and for themselves.

Rachel pulled out her phone as she made her way toward the exit and noticed that she had a voicemail from her Dad. As she listened to the voicemail she noticed that it had begun to lightly rain. She sighed, her dad was informing her that he would not be able to pick her up because he had to stay late at the office, as did her Daddy who had an emergency patient. He informed her that there was money for her to buy her self some dinner and that they would be home really late so not to wait up.

About once or twice a month this happened so Rachel was used to it by now, however it just started raining and she could tell it was going to turn into a storm by nightfall. She sighed once more, zipped up her jacket and prepared herself for the long walk home.

Within five minutes it went from drizzling to pouring rain, Rachel was soaked instantly. Still at school Finn made a mad dash for his truck and in the 10 seconds it took him to make it to his car, his clothes were already wet and clinging to his body.

Finn started his truck and made his way out of the parking lot, about a minute into his drive he noticed a small figure, hunched over and soaked walking along the road. Had it been anyone else he wouldn't have known who it was, but only one person wore mini skirts even in cold weather.

He pulled up beside Rachel and yelled through his window. "Hey get in your soaked and it's freezing out!" Rachel was startled for a minute but then recognized that it was Finn. For a moment she hesitated and Finn noticed, but she was cold and wet and desperate for warmth.

She opened the door and jumped in. Instantly Finn cranked the heat and pointed it towards her. "Thanks" she said softly keeping her eyes down.

"Why were you walking in the rain?" Finn asked curiously. Rachel looked up quickly and met his eyes before she lowered them again. "My dad was supposed to pick me up but him and Daddy got called to work late tonight. So I just decided to walk." Rachel finished.

Finn just nodded his head. The remainder of the car ride was made in silence until Finn pulled into her driveway. The distance from Rachel's house to McKinley is exactly 13 minutes, and in that time the sky darkened making it feel like night. The rain hadn't let up at all, and now the wind picked up.

Finn noticed how dark her house looked, "So you're going to be home alone tonight then?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded her head silently. "Yeah, it's no big deal. I'm just not a fan of the storm that's coming. I'm not particularly fond of thunder." she finished and made her move to exit the car.

Finn laughed softly, "Yeah I remember" Rachel smiled at him sadly, and got out of the car.

She was at her front door when Finn's voice stopped her. "Uh….do you want me to stay with you until your dads get home?" Finn asked.

Rachel was surprised by his offer but declined. "No that's alright I have no problem being alone for a night, I'm used to it at this point. And my dads wont be getting home until really late so…" Rachel just trailed off.

Finn, who was currently standing outside his truck and getting soaked, nodded his head, opened his car door and got back in. Rachel shrugged she figured he's just leave.

The sound of a door slamming brought her attention back. She looked over her shoulder to see Finn running toward her with his knapsack over his head as a make shift shield from the rain.

"Finn you don't have to stay, really. I know you really don't want to be here. I am totally fine staying alone." Rachel tried to explain.

Finn just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind being here, plus the odds are the power is going to go out and that would be like really scary being home alone." He said.

Rachel just signed and ushered him into her house. They were both soaked so Rachel went and got a change of clothes for her and Finn while his were in the dryer.

* * *

At 7 Rachel ordered a pizza for her and Finn, they sat around her kitchen table and ate in complete silence. The night was awkward Rachel felt uncomfortable with Finn being at her house when she knew he didn't want to be there watching over her. As for Finn the awkwardness didn't go unnoticed, he figured it came from Rachel not wanting Finn watching over her.

For the remainder of the night they sat at the kitchen table in silence doing their homework. The silence was broken every so often from tree branches smacking against the windows as the wind picked up.

At 11 Finn's prediction about the lights going out came to fruition. Because it was already late Rachel decided that she would just go to bed, Finn agreed. Rachel set him up on the couch and she went up to her room alone.

Two hours later the storm had picked up even more, lightning flashes luminated Rachel's room every minute and a half. She had been counting for about an hour.

Finn lay downstairs on the couch still very much awake. It wasn't so much the storm; he liked the sound of rain it usually put him to sleep. Tonight however it was doing the opposite, he couldn't fall asleep. He knew it had to do with Rachel; her fear of storms became apparent when they were dating.

During the summer when they were still dating they had gone out to dinner and then went to Puck's where he was having a small get together with all the Glee kids. The storm had started when they left the restaurant and picked up by the time they reached Puck's. Finn honestly didn't notice anything wrong with Rachel, until the first claps of thunder were heard and Rachel pulled herself tighter into Finn's body. After that Finn noticed everytime the thunder sound Rachel tried to get her body as close to his as she could. When he asked her about it she just said she didn't like storms and it made her feel safe knowing someone was beside her.

When the memory finally finished Finn signed and heaved himself off the couch and made his way upstairs. He knew Rachel was scared; the storm was particularly bad this time.

He knocked quietly on her door, "Rach…you awake?" When he got no reply he pushed the door open further and saw Rachel huddled and shaking, clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Finn?" Rachel said surprised to see him in her room. "Is everything okay?" Rachel asked sincerely.

"Every things fine. Are you okay? You're shaking" Finn asked concerned. Rachel just nodded her head. "I'm fine…. just a little chilly. Don't worry go back to bed." Rachel insisted.

Finn could tell she was just putting on a brave face. He gently closed the door behind him, walked toward the other side of her bed and climbed in. Rachel didn't move, in fact Finn felt her flinch when he slid his body closer to hers.

Finn reached over and pulled Rachel into his chest, for a second she tensed up but quickly relaxed as Finn continued to pull her in closer.

"It's just a storm it'll be over soon" Finn tried reassuring her as she continued to shack lightly.

"I'm okay Finn, you really don't have to do this….especially….especially after everything…" Rachel trailed off.

Finn signed, "I know…but I know how much you hate storms and that you like having somebody next to you. Let me just be that body for tonight and then things can go back to normal." He trailed off.

"Normal…right." Rachel said softly. An hour later the storm still had yet to let up.

"Rach you still awake?" Finn asked quietly just incase she feel asleep.

"Yes." Her reply came out softly. Finn just pulled her closer, although it wasn't possible.

"How…how are things?" Finn asked awkwardly, he figured if he got her talking maybe it would ware her out and she'd fall asleep.

Rachel was silent for a moment and Finn thought maybe she had fallen asleep. "Things are…okay I guess. School's the same, Glee's the same…nothing special." She finished almost sadly, "What about you? How does it feel to be Quarterback and most popular guy in school again?" Finn too was silent before he answered.

It was a tricky question because he had only become popular again because he stopped dating Rachel and briefly started to date Quinn before he realized that was a mistake.

He never realized how much being with Rachel had affected his reputation and at the same time realized that once he lost Rachel he could care less about it. At least when he wasn't popular he had Rachel who loved him and was his best friend. Now that he was popular he didn't have Rachel, or anyone that he could call a true friend. Everyone just used him to bring up there reputations.

"Uh…things are okay…I mean I like being quarterback, but I also realized I don't really care about my reputation anymore." Finn said softly. "I wish you had realized that when we were dating." Rachel replied back so softly that he wasn't even sure he heard her.

"What?" Finn asked, Rachel just shook her head, "Nothing" she said softly.

They remained quiet for a minute, Finn had heard what she said, barely but he heard it. "I know…I know I shouldn't have cared so much when we were dating, but things are different now." Finn explained softly.

"I get it…I do…you were dating the least popular girl in school. Even the self-proclaimed nerds picked on me. I was a no body, and as the quarterback you were expected to be dating a Cheerio not somebody like me." Rachel explained almost sadly.

Finn signed and hugged Rachel closer, he bent his head down until his face was pushed into her dark hair. "I was such an idiot." He mumbled into her hair.

"You weren't an idiot….we both were." Rachel said. "We were both fools to think that you could date a social outcast and have it not be a big deal. And I was an idiot to think that the quarterback would find me remotely attractive enough to date. We both made mistakes." Rachel finished.

When Rachel was done speaking Finn pushed himself on his elbow and rolled Rachel over on her back, so he was hovering above her.

"I know that it seemed unlikely that we would've worked, but I believed we would've. Everyday I felt good about myself because I knew you had my back. You encouraged me when it came to singing, you cheered me on during Basketball and Football even though I'm pretty sure you don't understand them at all, and you made me feel confident in my body when I was insecure." Finn semi ranted. "If anyone made a mistake it was I. I never once tried to make you feel like you were an equal and not some social outcast. I rarely ever told you how beautiful I thought you were. And I wish I did because Rachel you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

Rachel had tears in her eyes as Finn spoke, it was the first time that Finn had stood up for her and realized that he was at fault to. "You're not just beautiful because you have a voice that would make angels cry, you're beautiful because you're you. Everything about you is different and unique, your special Rachel and I'm sorry I never made you feel that way." Finn apologized softly as he finished speaking.

Rachel let her tears fall slowly, "You did Finn, and you did make me feel special. Everyday that we were together I felt special, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I had this amazing, talented, gorgeous guy that I got to hold hands with, sing with…and kiss…I felt special everyday." Rachel finished as she trailed her hand along Finn's cheek.

"Just not special enough that led you to cheat on me with Puck." Finn spoke before he realized what he said. Instantly the hand on his face was dropped and Rachel turned over on her side, her back facing him. Finn sighed and dropped down to his back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." Finn apologized after a minute of silence. He heard Rachel sniffle softly and he knew he had made her cry.

"Yes you did, or else you wouldn't have said it." Rachel replied back harshly. Finn sighed again and reached over to pull Rachel on her back. She refused to be pushed so Finn, who easily had 60 pounds on Rachel, forced her to turn over.

Once again he was hovering over her, he could see the tears on her cheeks. "I'm sorry okay, I really didn't mean it. I…I've gotten over it, I've moved on from it. I decided I don't want to feel the way I did after we broke up. I didn't like the person I had become the moment I decided to sleep with Santana and then lie to you about it, so I've let it go." Finn finished.

Rachel just nodded her head, and slowly turned over again. Finn had expected some reply from her, but at least she wasn't yelling at him.

For a minute everything was calm, the rain seemed to have let up as well as the lightning. The moment he thought it, the loudest thunderclap rang through, effective shaking the walls of the house.

Rachel instantly tensed up and Finn quickly reached over and rolled her over so her face was pressed against his chest. He ran his hand soothingly over her back and quietly reassured her everything was fine.

The thunder had let up five minutes later and Rachel slowly moved herself away from Finn's chest. She looked up at him and thanked him softly.

For a minute the remained staring at each other lightly, then almost like a magnet they slowly started to come closer. Their eyes were closed when their lips finally touched for the first time in months.

Almost instantly the kiss went from soft hesitant lips to a confident and familiar rhythm. Finn slowly lowered his body on top of Rachel's, she moaned when she felt the familiar weight on her chest and Finn took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth. Slowly their tongue's wrestled, Rachel had a tight grip on Finn's collar trying desperately to pull him closer.

Rachel spread her legs so Finn could fit more snugly into her body, when she did it was Finn who let out a moan as her hot centre connected with his. Slowly Rachel started to lift Finn's t-shirt up, he quickly got the hint, and pushed himself off of her, Rachel protested lightly as their lips were disconnected, and removed his shirt. Rachel sat up and removed her own. Finn paused and looked down at Rachel's bare chest, she was in her pajama's, which meant no bra.

This was the first time Finn was seeing her boobs. The farthest he got before they broke up was over the bra. The sight of her naked chest was enough to break him from the fog clouding his brain to realize what they were about to do.

"Rachel…are you sure that you want to do this." Finn asked sincerely and slightly out of breath. Instead of answering Rachel grabbed Finn's had and placed it on her naked breast. "I'm sure."

Finn took it as a sign and continued. He gripped her boob softly playing with the nipple, the slowly bent down to take it into her mouth, this action cause Rachel to moan really loudly, effectively turning Finn on even more.

He released her nipple, moved up and kissed her, grinding his pelvis into her centre causing them both to moan. Slowly Rachel trailed her hand down his sculpted chest and unbuttoned his jeans, tugging them down slowly.

Finn got the hint and pushed them all the way down his legs. Rachel stared at the tent in his boxers, which were doing nothing to conceal his arousal. Slowly Rachel reached out with a tentative hand. She hesitated and looked up at Finn to make sure it was okay; he nodded his head affirmatively.

When her hand reached his boxers she slowly ran her hand over his member before slowly dipping her hand inside. Finn moaned the instant he felt her warm hand on him. Rachel gripped him in her hand and slowly began to pump him. Finn was barely keeping it together, her hand felt amazing on him. He slowly reached over and stopped her hand. She looked up at him confused, "If you keep doing that I'm not going to last much longer." He explained his voice hoarse with want.

He gently lowered his boxes to the floor and climbed back up to Rachel's face, kissed her lips and trailed his hands down to her pajama shorts, dragging them off her in a single pull.

He looked down at Rachel laying exposed to him for the first time. Everything about this moment felt right, so he crawled up her body again and kissed her telling her with his lips how right it felt.

He spread her legs lightly trailed his hands along the insides of her thighs until he reached her centre. He looked up towards Rachel, she was already panting in anticipation. With his eyes he told her he was going to touch her, she nodded softly that it was okay.

Slowly he dragged his finger down between her slit, instantly feeling how wet she already was. He continued to explore her body until he was sure she was ready. Then he reached for his jeans and pulled out his condom.

He slowly tore the wrapper when Rachel's hand on his stopped him. "Let me" she said softly and Finn was sure he was going to burst. Slowly Rachel took condom and rolled it over him, she gave him a good squeeze before she let go and pulled him down on top of her.

Once he was settled over her, he kissed her, for a full minute they just kissed, alternating between fast and hard, to soft and gentle. Gently Finn lifted his body up and placed himself at her entrance. "It's going to hurt for the first few minutes, so if you want me to stop just tell me, okay?" Finn told her, Rachel nodded her head.

Taking a deep breath Finn slowly pushed forward, the first few inches were in and Rachel had only winced slightly. She gripped his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. "I'm ready." She said softly and kissed him. Finn pushed all the way in breaking through the barrier. Finn heard Rachel gasp even though her lips were still attached to his.

He looked down and noticed the tears in her eyes. "Rachel I can stop, if it hurts I'll pull out, we don't have to do this." Finn desperately tried to reassure her.

"Ugh…I'm fine…I knew there was going to be some pain. I'm just getting used to the feeling." Rachel reassured him.

He leaned forward on his elbows that were on either side of Rachel's head and kissed the fallen tears on her checks. "Okay…okay….tell me when I can move" Finn breathed out.

Rachel nodded her head and told him he could move, slowly. Slowly he pulled out, inch by inch. Rachel moaned half in pain and half pleasure. Finn bent his head down and kissed her along her neck and collarbone, her most sensitive spots as he continued to move his lower half in and out.

Eventually Rachel's breathing became moans of pleasure, her hot breath in his ear encouraging him to keep going. The combination of Rachel breathing on his neck, ranking her nails up and down his back and whispering in his ear were enough to send him over the edge.

He was holding out as long as he could. He could feel that he was going to let loose any second but wanted to make sure Rachel went first. He could tell that she was close because she was squeezing him tightly. He pushed himself up and trailed one hand down to where their bodies were joined and gentle began to message her centre. Within minutes they were both falling over the edge. Finn fell forward, trying to rest the weight of his body on his hands. He slowly tried to lift himself up when he felt Rachel pulling him back down.

"Stay." She said softly. "But I'm crushing you." Finn said concerned. "No your not, I like the feeling of your body on mine." She replied back softly.

Finn just nodded his head and remained where he was. He lowered his head again and kissed Rachel, this time slowly to savor the moment. Kissing her now felt different, it felt more right then it had ever before.

* * *

The constant ringing of Rachel's cell phone had woken them up. It took a minute for Rachel to remember everything that had happened the night before. She looked over her shoulder and saw Finn sleeping, snoring slightly his arm still secure around her waist.

She attempted to make as little movement as possible, as to not wake up Finn. But as she tried to reach for her phone Finn could sense the body he was attached to moving, so he pulled her tighter towards his chest.

"Hi Daddy, yes I'm okay. Okay ill see you guys in a little." Rachel spoke quietly into the receiver. Her father was informing her that he would be home in about a half hour. When she closed her phone she slowly lowered her body back to the bed. As she looked over she saw that Finn was awake, staring at her.

"Good morning." Rachel said softly. Finn smiled back softy, "Morning."

"Sorry if my phone woke you, it was my dad he wanted to check up on me and to let me know he's on his way home." Rachel explained.

Finn seemed to have assumed that it meant he had to leave. "Right so I'll get going then…uh…yeah…." He trailed off awkwardly.

Rachel looked confused, "Oh okay…if you want to leave that's fine…I don't mind if you stay." She replied hesitantly.

"I…I think it's best if I leave." Finn stated. Rachel just remained sitting on the bed, sheet wrapped around her body.

Finn just continued to get dressed in silence. As he was preparing to leave Rachel's voice stopped him. "Thank you," her voice came out softly, Finn turned around confused as to why she was thanking him.

"I know that were not together but the moment you told me you loved me I knew that I wanted you to be the one I wanted to do this with." She paused and looked up at Finn still standing by her door.

"So thank you for taking care of me last night and making it really the most amazing night of my life, I wont ever forget it. I want you to know that….that I don't regret doing this with you regardless of the fact that you don't love me anymore, it still meant everything to me." Rachel finished; Finn just remained standing not saying a word.

Rachel could tell he was struggling, his body was telling him to run, but his eyes were telling him to reassure her that he didn't regret it either. The moment was interrupted by his cell phone ringing, it was Kurt asking where he was, Carol had called him worried when he didn't come home last night. Kurt had to make up an excuse that Finn had called him to tell him he was staying at a friend's house and that his phone had died.

After Finn hung up the phone he gave a slight nod to Rachel and left quietly. She sighed and made her way to the bathroom to shower, she didn't want her fathers coming home to her smelling like sex and Finn, it would definitely not end well.

* * *

Monday came much to quickly for both Finn and Rachel. When Finn got home Saturday morning Kurt was waiting for him in his room wanting to know where he was and why he had to cover for him.

Finn explained what had happened with Rachel and her dads, Kurt was surprised and proud that Finn had stepped up for Rachel. With the approval of Kurt, Finn decided that maybe he should tell him about the rest of the night, so he did.

To say it ended well was an understatement. The moment Finn finished talking Kurt's face went from surprise to anger. The first words out of his mouth were something along the lines of, "how could you do that you inconsiderate ass? Knowing full well how Rachel still feels about you, how much she still loves you. I know you've made mistakes Finn, the biggest one sleeping with Santana, but to take advantage of Rachel like that is appalling."

It wasn't until Kurt accused Finn of taking advantage of Rachel that he stood up to Kurt. He explained that it was something they both wanted, and that he did everything he could to make sure Rachel was okay. He explained to Kurt that he was over hating Rachel for what she did and was ready to let it go, and what happened between them is something he would never regret.

Kurt looked relieved by Finn's confession. Kurt then asked him if he had told Rachel that he didn't regret it either. This left Finn in silence for a moment as he realized he didn't say anything to Rachel after he left. He heard Kurt call him a moron then leave his room.

Five minutes later once he snapped out of his daze he heard Kurt talking to Rachel on the phone, everything seemed fine, Kurt wasn't freaking out. After dinner he asked Kurt what Rachel had said but Kurt refused to spill. All he said was Rachel told him the same thing, that she didn't regret anything that happened and that she just wanted things to go back to normal, even if that meant having Finn as just a friend.

The moment he heard Kurt tell him Rachel was okay just remaining friends, he realized he didn't want that.

* * *

Finn walked into the choir room Monday morning, he was early and so were Rachel and Mercedes who were currently standing on top of the risers talking about music.

Finn took a deep breath and walked towards them, Mercedes noticed him first and just nodded her head in his direction. The movement caused Rachel to look and noticed the determined look on Finn's face as he came closer.

Finn stopped directly in front of Rachel, and because of their height difference and the fact that Rachel was a foot higher on the riser they were face to face.

Mercedes feeling like something was going to happen quietly stepped off the risers and moved to her chair. For a good minute Finn and Rachel just stood looking at each other. Finn was the first one to break the silence.

He spoke so softly that Mercedes could barely hear him. "I don't regret what happened between us on Saturday." His breathe tickled softly across Rachel's lips.

"What I do regret is wasting my first time on Santana when it should've been you, it was always supposed to be you…I'm sorry for ruining that for you." Finn said as he stepped even closer to Rachel, their foreheads practically touching.

"You…you…didn't ruin it for me, what happened between us was perfect and special the exact way I thought it would be…I don't have any regrets about it." Rachel explained.

Finn nodded his head slowly and reached his hand up to gently cup her cheek, brushing his thumb against the soft skin. "I meant what I said when I told you that I've let it go and am ready to move on from it. We both made mistakes and we have a lot to work through, but I want….I need you by my side, I don't want to feel alone anymore. Can you forgive me?" He asked as he pushed his forehead against hers.

Tears were slowly falling from Rachel's eyes, "I forgave you a long time ago. Can you forgive me for running to Puck?" Rachel asked almost scared of the answer. "I forgave you a long time ago." Finn finished softly.

He gently whipped the fallen tears with his thumb then slowly moved his lips toward hers. They both let out a moan when their lips came together, it was a slow sensual kiss that left them both breathless and panting.

They were broken from their embrace when Mr. Schue cleared his throat behind them. When Finn turned around and Rachel looked over his shoulder not only was Mr. Schue standing there but; so was the entire Glee Club. For the most part they all had smiles on their faces, minus Santana but Rachel at this moment could care less. She and Finn had a lot of things to work out and there was no way she was going to let Santana come between them again.

After the initial embarrassment wore off Rachel and Finn made their way to the front row and sat down. Finn smiled over at Rachel and gently grasped her hand in his entwining their fingers. He brought their entwined hands up to his mouth and kissed her hand gentle, "I love you." He said softly so only she could hear. "I love you too." Rachel replied back just as softly squeezing his hand.


End file.
